


Unwanted

by orphan_account



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), POV Minor Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki, the boy with mismatched eyes, is no longer remembered by those who were supposed to love him, want him. What were his true intentions on the night he died?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N I was rewatching Darker Than Black and I came across those two episodes with Maki…those two episodes are definitely two of my favorites. Maki, also, for some strange reason, is also a favorite of mine. I guess I just have a thing for minor characters. No one seems to have written much fanfiction about him, so I figured I'd give it a shot. I always felt so sad for him, and a plot bunny has been chasing me all day yelling, "MAKI! ANGST! TRAGEDY!" Unfortunately it won't shut up, so now here I am. Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

I was born into this world a contractor. A contractor I have always been and a contractor I will always be. When I was little my mother would tell me stories of how the nurses refused to hold me, and how the instant her eyes had landed upon my own unnaturally colored eyes, that she had made quite a commotion, and also refused to hold me. These tales were told in a joking manner, but if I had emotions, I would no doubt be hurt. I don't have many memories of my childhood (it would be a waste of time thinking about such things),but the memories I do have are usually ones of confusion, most of the confusion belonging to my mother. I remember moving from town to town, from city to city almost every few months. I remember the excuses my mother and father had to come up with to explain why my eyes were this way, why things I touched exploded, and why I couldn't go outside to play with the neighbor's kids. Why, no matter where we went, I released a trail of chaos like blood from the fangs of a stray mongrel. They soon, I noticed, became expert liars. Funny how they didn't notice that the ones they lied to the most were themselves.

Eventually they got sick and tired of me, so they dropped me off near some indiscriminate apartment complex and never came back. Not much else to _that_ part of my story, really. I can honestly say that I was rather proud of them. I could have come up with a more rational plan, but since they were merely humans I suppose it's to be expected. I truly believed it was the right thing to do. No longer was I holding them back, and no longer were they holding me back. I wandered around the streets for approximately 3 days. I never ran out of food or a place to stay, my powers insured that, but my life felt...pointless. For some reason, the thought of living the rest of my days out aimlessly sustaining myself repulsed me more than it appealed to me. If I had truly been as rational as I had thought myself to be, it should not have mattered. I don't want to remember the past anyhow. Not a past without _her_ , anyway. 

Amber. Code name February. Messier code UB-001.

She gave me a purpose in life, something I never had before.

_"You're a contractor, aren't you?" A youthful girl smiled down on me, her childish appearance masking the knowledge that she possessed._

_"Yes, that is correct." I didn't see any reason to hide this information from her, after all, what's the worst she could do? Kill me? Rationally thinking, my death shouldn't exactly alter the course of history too much, or have many gravely adverse effects on anyone, including myself._

_"You don't appear to be doing anything important at the moment…would you like to join the Evening Primrose, and help me bring it to full bloom?"_

_I laughed. How ridiculous. I may have been bored, but I wasn't about to go off joining some fancy club that I knew nothing about. "Why should I join you?"_

_"At the end of your mission, perhaps your dearest wish will come true…" She smiled at me again. So dramatic. Maybe that's what I liked about her._

She had brought me to her organization's meeting place, introduced me to everyone, and then had explained everything to me. Her words ignited a passion within me.

I wanted it to go away. Emotions sure are troublesome things.

She was unusually kind for a contractor. She would teach me various things that a boy my age should know, but all of our conversations, no matter the topic, would eventually end up about him. I didn't know who he was or why he was so important, but if he got in my way he would regret it dearly.

It turned out that he was a very useful asset to reaching my goal.

I felt bad, screaming like an impudent child at the man who had shown me kindness not too long ago, but it couldn't be helped. Most people would think that if you were to choose your death and had apathy towards pain that you would want to go out with some style. Dying from jealousy over someone who would never love you back isn't exactly a 'stylish' way to go. I thought it was very fitting, however. Lying there on the damp ground, a dagger of cold ice piercing a heart that had long since given up the ability to feel…despite all the foreign emotions that were drifting through me, I managed a small smile. My dream had just become a reality. I dreamed of death, falling in and out of unconsciousness until a black darkness descended over me.

I was born into this world unwanted, and unwanted I left it.

How very fitting.

Even though it was all just…a lie.

\--

A girl with blonde hair looked down on her fellow contractor. She closed his eyes, those glistening mismatched eyes that would never see again. Leaning down, she whispered, "I'm glad your wish came true."

And then she left, leaving the unwanted boy to drown in a pool of his own pathetic blood.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N I honestly don't know where this came from. I usually just stick with writing crack. O_o Please feel free to yell at me and tell me that I should stick to writing crack. Please review. I wouldn't mind constructive criticism either. (Is it weird of me to say that I hope this story depressed you, at least a little? xD) Oh yeah, and this was my first Darker Than Black fic. ^^ I hope I did alright…'cause that show honestly confused me. A lot. xP**
> 
> **First uploaded on FFn 12/14/11. I know it sucks, but it's been a while. xD**


End file.
